dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Best Served Cold
Information Whoever added this article put no information..... --Zeh WaRr10r (talk) 21:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Party Member Kidnapping Who can be kidnapped during this quest, and how can they die during it? All I know is Bethany, Carver, and Merrill can be kidnapped. Since I just did the quest, Aveline as well. I believe it is the party member with the most friendship/rivalry score that is NOT in your party. This happened to me, also; Merril was at 100% Rivalry and she was the kidnapee. My theory (because I haven't tested it yet) is that they kidnap your sibling first. If your sibling is dead, they go after your romance partner. If your romance partner is in your party or you don't have one, they kidnap whoever has the highest friendship/rivalry score. However I am not sure how they determine who gets kidnapped if you have multiple people with 100% friendship/rivalry that aren't in your party.--Magicman10893 (talk) 20:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I managed to get Anders kidnapped. Earlier I had told Anders that I wanted nothing more to do with him after he nearly killed a mage (resulting in Anders getting unavalible). Non of my siblings where alive, and I had my only love-intreset (Merril) in my party when I found out about the kidnapping, and before I went to the coast I exchanged all my party members. Do not know which of these factors are necessary for this to happen. --Grey The question is: how can your kidnapped companion even die during the quest? (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 16:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC)) Armor bug I just had an odd bug occur, where Carver was in his Grey Warden armor when I first saw him, then after having loaded prior to the last fight he was suddenly in templar armor. Quite odd. - Kerethos (talk) 12:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Same here, Merrill wasn't wearing her white armor but the old one from the beginning. --JayDea (talk) 12:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Bug? I'm just doing the quest now and after the meeting in the warehouse I was told Merrill was kidnapped but when I stopped by the mansion she was there and when leaving, I could select her for the party, but I didn't, to avoid being reduced to three should there be any bug... odd --JayDea (talk) 12:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Same thing happened to me but instead of leaving her behind I took her. The hostage Merrill was in her original outfit while the party Merrill was in her romance outfit. After you beat it Merrill leaves your party but stays in front of the campfire. --Ed Elaborate Please ---- Statement: "If you got this quest from Meredith, you can investigate at this point to learn some rather interesting things about her." I got this qeust from her and did not learn anything interesting about her other than what I already knew. I attempted a number of reloads to elict this 'interesting information' and still got nothing new. So this statement needs more clarification to it.--Diosprometheus (talk) 02:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Aveline rivalry gain/Funny Orsino dialogue When speaking to Keran in the warehouse, I found that I did not gain rivalry with Aveline when I let Keran go. I have 100% friendship with her -perhaps this is the reason why. Has anyone else found this? (I edited the funny Orsino dialogue out because I found it was already mentioned on his page! Oops!) --Rhiko28 (talk) 13:01, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :At 100% friendship or rivalry, the bar is locked and no more friendship/rivalry will be gained or lost, see Friendship and rivalry for more information. --Schrödingercat (talk) 13:04, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Rod of Fire Request Form This is more trivia. In the complex chest in the final area of the Wounded Coast where you meet Thrask and Grace, there is sellable loot which is called the Rod of Fire Request Form, a reference to the mission Bound in Blood and Magic in the Mage origins in DAO. Needs a major overhaul This page is screwed up as it pertains to Friendship/Rivalry gains. In particular is the following: "After the scene continue down the path until you reach the main group of Templars/Mages. They are being led by the templar Thrask, who will implore you to side with them against Meredith. Behind him, whoever was taken hostage will be lying on the ground, unconscious. Choosing the aggressive option when speaking to Grace nets..." "Whether you sent her to the Circle, or let her go during the quest Act of Mercy, one of Thrask's companions will be the apostate mage Grace; she will call for the hostage to be killed and then turn on Hawke, killing Thrask in the process. Note that choosing the aggressive option when speaking to Grace nets..." These two passages are referring to the same event. Everything in between these passages and after appears suspect. As this is only my first playthrough of DA2, I am loathe to make major edits except those I can justify unquestionably. If someone with more experience with this game can clean this up that would be great. But meanwhile nobody should take any of the approvals listed here as gospel. DeJuanNOnley (talk) 13:14, May 23, 2015 (UTC)